footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2015 Copa América knockout stage
The knockout stage of the 2015 Copa América began on June 24, 2015 and will end with the final on July 4, 2015 which will decide the champion of the 2015 Copa América. A total of eight teams compete in the knockout stage. Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the three groups, plus the two best-placed third teams, qualified for the knockout stage. Bracket In the knockout stage, the eight teams play a single-elimination tournament, with the following rules: *In the quarter-finals, teams from the same group cannot play each other. *In the quarter-finals, semi-finals, and third place playoff, if tied after 90 minutes, a penalty shoot-out is used to determine the winner (no extra time is played). *In the final, if tied after 90 minutes, 30 minutes of extra time are played. If still tied after extra time, a penalty shoot-out is used to determine the winner. Scores after extra time are indicated by (a.e.t.), and penalty shoot-out are indicated by (pen.). All times local, CLT (UTC−3). Quarter-finals Chile vs Uruguay | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 1–0 | goals1 = Isla | stadium = Estadio Nacional, Santiago | attendance = 45,304 | referee = Sandro Ricci (Brazil) | report = Report | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Bolivia vs Peru | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 1–3 | goals1 = Moreno | goals2 = Guerrero | stadium = Estadio Municipal Germán Becker, Temuco | attendance = 16,872 | referee = Wilmar Roldán ( ) | report = Report | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Argentina vs Colombia | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 0–0 | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Sausalito, Viña del Mar | attendance = 21,508 | referee = Roberto García ( ) | report = Report | penalties1 = Messi Garay Banega Lavezzi Biglia Rojo Tevez | penaltyscore = 5–4 | penalties2 = Rodríguez Falcao Cuadrado Muriel Cardona Zúñiga Murillo }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Brazil vs Paraguay | time = 18:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 1–1 | goals1 = Robinho | goals2 = González | stadium = Estadio Municipal de Concepción, Concepción | attendance = 29,276 | referee = Andrés Cunha ( ) | report = Report | penalties1 = Fernandinho Everton Ribeiro Miranda Douglas Costa Coutinho | penaltyscore = 3–4 | penalties2 = Martínez V. Cáceres Bobadilla Santa Cruz González }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Semi-finals Chile vs Peru | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 2–1 | goals1 = Vargas | goals2 = Medel | stadium = Estadio Nacional, Santiago | attendance = 45,651 | referee = José Argote (Venezuela) | report = Report | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Argentina vs Paraguay | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 6–1 | goals1 = Rojo Pastore Di María Agüero Higuaín | goals2 = Barrios | stadium = Estadio Municipal de Concepción, Concepción | attendance = 29,205 | referee = Sandro Ricci (Brazil) | report = Report | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Third place playoff | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 2–0 | goals1 = Carrillo Guerrero | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Municipal de Concepción, Concepción | attendance = 29,143 | referee = Raúl Orosco ( ) | report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final | time = 17:00 CLT (UTC−3) | team1 = | team2 = | score = 0–0 | aet = yes | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Nacional, Santiago | attendance = 45,693 | referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) | report = Report | penalties1 = Fernández Vidal Aránguiz Sánchez | penaltyscore = 4–1 | penalties2 = Messi Higuaín Banega }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links * (Official website) *Copa América 2015, CONMEBOL.com Knockout stage